Harry Potter and the Dark Secret
by GabbyWolfe
Summary: Hmm, What is this dark secret. Well only one way to find out. Is there a dark deep secret hiddien deep down under the chamber's of hogwarts? Far more worse the the chamber of secret's? What's going on with Harry? What's going to happen this time. Don't be
1. The Visitor

Hi, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. This might become sort of a cross over type of fan fiction and I also I may add some extra character's in. I don't play by the rules, I may make a character step out of line here and there.I like to do it my way, seeing this is a Fiction I'm writing, haha, dosen't have to play by the book.

This takes place before the 6th book, and everything was peachy, well I don't play by the rules haha as I said so..well.. Hope you like it..er..here it gose.So I'm giving it a touch of Gabby Style. Well anyway's enjoy.

Gabby

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intro: This take's place in the end of summer, Hogwart's school year is drawing near, and Harry is at the Dursleys, in his room with a bit of peace. The room was small, a small bed with a small night stand, one window, and a small desk. He had his trunk at the foot of his bed, with all his Hogwart thing's he needs, book's and such.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Dark secret

Chapter 1..(A visit)

Deep in the catacomb's lye a passage to a place, where dose this passage lead? That is one thing no one has found. No it dose not lead to the chamber of secret's but to a chamber of a new. Evil dwelling's there, or is it just a hidden rout. Well, we will get to that later you see. Harry was in his room fast asleep. It was about 9:00PM there in London, Hedwig was fussing in her cage, she wanted out for some odd reason. But Harry was in a deep sleep, a sleep that he could not hear her biting at her cage, or the sound's of it's rattle. The Dursleys were out and left Harry behind, as usual. Why bring him along, he's nothing but trouble to them apparently. Mr. Dursley had a dinner meeting with his boss. So he, his son and Petunia were there. Leaving Harry a bit of peace, finally, although not for long.

As Harry was fast asleep, enjoying the deep sleep of peace. Hedwig kept fussing, she was not acting quite her self. As soon as she gave up fussing, the door to her cage had swung open. By what, no one knew. But, it unlocked the lock that Mr. Dursley had on it, and opened the door. An invisible being perhaps, or was it something more, she didn't know, but the door was opened for her. Well, She flew out, not looking a gifted horse in the mouth. She flew to the window sill, with the window shut, she made a fuss and was annoyed the window was shut. So she flew to Harry's small desk to perch, but something had opened the window for her, just enough for her to get out. She ruffled her feather's in shock but took the opportunity and flew out.

About an hour later, it got cold and clammy in the room. Harry woke to this chill in the air, and felt very strange. He saw the window open and said to him self, "How did that get open?"

He got up to shut it, then glanced at Hedwig's cage. He noticed she was gone, and gasped, "Oh no, how did she get out!"

He opened the window, even though he had just shut it, and looked out the window calling her name. Hedwig did not respond, the night air was cold but silent as stars. He sighed deeply and thought she'd return, so he left the window open a bit just enough so she can get back in. He got an extra blanket he had hidden in the closet. He laid back down, worried about her. The bad thought's had left and he got to thinking she went off to retrieve mail or something. But the thought remained with him as he swept off to a deep slumber again, _"How did she get the lock unlocked, the cage door even."_

Well he fell back into a deep slumber, feeling at peace, with out the Dursleys there. Hour's later the Dursleys came home around 12:00AM. They made a racket getting in, but did not wake Harry surprisingly. Harry was dreaming of seeing his friend's again at hogwarts, now the time to go back there drew near.

The Dursleys were pleased he was not making a sound, but Uncle Vernon thought he was up to no good. He went to his room to check on him, and was glad to see him asleep making no noise, seeing as stupid Vernon is he did not recognize Hedwig gone. He did realize the window was open, so he went in to close it. After he closed the window he left the room leaving the bed room door open then they all went to sleep.

Not to long, Harry woke to smelling something that smelt like smoke, or something burning. He sat up and looked at his clock that read 3:00AM. He sniffed the air noticing the odd smell, then got up turned his light on and went out of his room to look around. He went out into the hall and down stairs. No sign of a fire anywhere. So he brushed it off as nothing and went back to his room. When he walked into his room the light was still on. He noticed the window closed and shook his head, _"oh no poor Hedwig couldn't get in," _he thought. So he went to his window, opened it and quietly whispered her name into the cold night air. As he did so, he heard a terrible screeching sound out side. "H-hedwig?" he asked and gulped by the sound of the noise he heard that was ringing and repeating in his mind, it did not sound pleasant. No reply, the night air stood silent for a bit, and all of a sudden he heard a hissing sound, "Ssssss", in his ear, as if it were standing next to him, or in his mind. After he heard that his bed room light shut off. He turned around to look and seen nothing, "who's there?" he bravely asked, but no response. He went to the light switch to turn the light back on, but it would not go on for anything. The room filled with cold air, so cold he could see his breath. He started to feel scared, he had a odd feeling upon him, this was not good at all. He turned to the doorway, to where the door was still left open. His intentions were to leave the room, but as he reached the door it slammed shut on him. He grabbed the door knob in panic, and tried to open it but it would not budge for anything. He took deep breath's in shock and inner fear. He backed up and brushed his hair away from his fore head leaving his hand on his head, wondering what was going on. He backed up close enough to the window and a big gust of air flew in, air strong enough to knock him down off his feet. He fell to the floor. He sat up and turned around to the window. The pain of the window was covered in a thick fog, this fog entered his room through the window with large gusts of wind blowing in. He got up and closed the window the best he could, "What's going on here!", he shouted. Mr. Dursley heard him shout he woke up and shouted, "Potter go keep quiet, don't make me come in there!"

Harry grabbed his wand that was on his small night stand, then he got back into his bed sitting up with the cover's pulled up to him looking around the room in fear. As soon as he gained control of his fear, and felt it's stopped. The window's lock creaked slowly open, Harry was unaware, and it flew open fully blowing in gusts of air. He went to get up, but his cover's was pulled away from him. He grabbed one end of the cover's and pulled as they slid away. But what ever had the other end pulled back and out of his clutches. He got his wand ready but the wind blew it out of his hand, he heard a deep, "ha-ha-ha," of laughter filling the room. He looked around once more then was forced down by some strange force and his scar began to burn, he couldn't touch it due to he was being held down.

"No! Let go of me, help." he shouted. Vernon heard this and got up, he stormed to Harry's room angrier then a hippo with a hernia. He twisted the handle on Harry's door and could not get it open, so he pounded on the door, "Potter! Open this door at once!"

What ever had a grip on Harry heard Vernon and released Harry from it's clutches. Harry sat up gasping, for it had him by the throat too. He looked at the window that shut on it's own and it fogged up once more, he gazed at the window hard and saw a pair of red glowing eye's looking back at him, that looked like a pair cat eye's but the size of a dog's. After that it vanished and Vernon swung the door open, "Potter do you have any idea what time it is? It's bloody 4:00AM in the morning! If I hear one more peep out of you mark my word's boy!"

Harry looked at Vernon and shook his head, "No...no, you don't understand, there was this thing... an-and..." He got cut off by uncle Vernon, "No but's! Now go to sleep and keep quiet!"

Harry gulped then nodded knowing he couldn't argue with his uncle. "Good!", uncle Vernon had said then slammed the door and went back to his room to go back to sleep. Harry sat up sweating, and in fear of that thing coming back. He got up, turned his light on, this time it went on. He found his wand, sat in his bed petrified and could not go back to sleep.

End of Chapter 1...Next Chapter 2 ..(Hogwarts letter..Hedwig still gone.)


	2. Hogwarts Letter and Hedwig still missing

The next day, harry was still awake and scared. Mr. Dursley and the family were already up. Mr. Dursley wondered why Harry didn't come downstairs, not that he cared or anything, he just wanted him to make breakfast. So he went up stairs and knocked on Harry's door, "Potter what's taking so long, by time you get down here it'll be bloody lunch time."

Harry looked at the door quickly and sort of jumped when his uncle knocked, it spooked him in a way. But by time he could get up to go downstairs, his Uncle opened the door and looked at him, "What's wrong with you boy, didn't you hear me? And why do you have that blasted window open, trying to make us catch our death?"

Harry shook his head, got up quick and hesitated to go to the window, but he did and shut it quickly, "S-Sorry uncle Vernon," he said after shutting the window.

Uncle Vernon gave him a stern look, "Well sorry wont cut it, come on lets move, today Potter."

Harry nodded and went out the door, Vernon slammed the door and they went down stairs. Harry was quiet, and got to cooking there breakfast. After they finished breakfast Dudley pounded his fork and knife down on the table, "I want more! make me more!"

Petunia smirked and gulped, "Sorry love there isn't any more."

"I said I want more! Now! Make him make more!" Dudley shouted in an obnoxious way and pointed to Harry. Vernon looked at harry with his eye's squinted, "You heard your cousin Harry, get to it."

"Bloody pig," Harry said under his breath.

Uncle Vernon heard that, "What did you say? I Said make him more, got it!"

Harry sighed and shook his head, he made Dudley more then went off to his room still thinking on what had happened the other night. He also was concerned about Hedwig who never returned which was very odd. When he entered the room, he shut the door quietly behind him. Then when he felt all was well, he went up to the window, opened it and quietly called for Hedwig. But alas she did not respond or show up. This worried Harry a bit. He sighed and shook his head, he went to his trunk with his school belongings and got a book out to read. A few hours later when he was deeply enjoying the spells book, a letter flew in from the window and into his lap. He looked at it funny, then smiled when realizing what it was. It was his invitation back to Hogwarts. Finally he thought, and couldn't wait to go back. This made him forget what had happened the night before a bit. There was also a small note attached to it stating:

Hello Harry,

How was your summer? I could guess how it was with those bloody relatives of yours.

Are they still starving you? Anyway's, I wanted to tell you

meet me by the lamp post at the corner of your street this afternoon around 1:00pm.

We'll be by to pick you up, me and my brothers that is. To take you from that horrid family.

Can't wait to see you again Harry.

Your friend,

Ron

Harry smiled, he turned to his alarm clock the Dursleys had given him, which was a hand me down from Dudley. He gasped and noticed it was 12:45pm already. He jumped up grabbed his things shoved them in his trunk, got his wand, Hedwigs empty cage and ran out the bedroom door. He ran to the door with his things. Mr. Dursley heard him storming down the stairs with the trunk going bonk bonk bonk along the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Dursley asked and stopped him in front of the door.

"I got this letter see, anyway's I'm going back to hogwarts." Harry happily replied.

Mr. Dursley glared at him, "say's who? I don't want you going back to that blasted school again!"

Harry got his wand out, "Move out of my way, let me leave."

Mr. Dursley laughed and pointed at him, "What do you propose to do with that, you know you can't use magic out of school."

"Watch me, don't make me use this!" Harry said with a glare in his eye's and aimed the wand at Vernon. Vernon laughed again, but the tip of the wand was glowing white, so he gasped and stood out of the way grumbling, "Fine go on then, don't come back either."

Harry opened the front door and left. Vernon slammed the door behind him and went inside grumbling to him self.

Harry went to the corner of his street as told. It was nearly 1:00pm and Harry could hardly wait to see his deer friends again.

A few minutes went by. He kept looking both directions for Ron to show up and wondered how Ron was getting there. But his answer to that came rather quick. He heard a motor going and a put put put sound down the street but no car. It stopped in front of him and the car became visible again. Ron had taken his father's car once again with out permission, as he said Fred and George were both with him.

"Hello Harry," George said who was in the back seat with Fred.

"Good to see you again, "Fred said with a smile.

Ron who was behind the wheel smiled,"Hello Harry," he said, " blimey why haven't you answered our letter's Harry? I thought maybe something gone wrong again."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No I'm fine thanks. Good to see you too Ron."

Fred got out to help Harry put his things in the trunk, "Come on we best hurry before mum finds out we've taken off again, haha." George nodded and agreed, "right."

Ron noticed Hedwigs empty cage as fred grabbed it to put in the back.

"Um, Harry, where is Hedwig?" Ron asked.

Harry's eye's lit up in fear, being reminded of the night she left. He looked down with a touch of fear and sadness, "I..um..Don't know.." he said in a low tone of voice, "She just took off."

Ron's eye's lit up and face went blank, judging by the look on Harry's face, "Blimey, well I hope she come's back to you."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, me too Ron."

"Well all set Harry, come on." Fred said while closing the trunk.

Fred got in the back, and Harry road up front with Ron. Once all were in, Ron drove off, went to a back road and pushed the button for the car to disappear. Then once a good distance away he pushed the button to make it fly, and it took off.

"Dad fixed the car Harry, he showed me how to use it properly. He's so happy about his new invention such as this," Ron said.

Fred and George laughed, "Yeah, it's the only invention that works, that's why," Fred said with a hard laugh. George laughed with him and agreed, "Right least this one didn't back fire."

They all giggled on that note, then finally made it to the weezly home. Well, there mum was waiting outside, with her arms folded and tapping her foot on the ground.

Ron noticed his mom there, when he landed the car and made it visible again, "oh no."

"Ronald Weezly! Get out here at once! What have I told you before!" she said, then noticed Harry and smiled, "Not you Harry. But you three had me worried sick! What have I told you, at least leave a note or something, don't vanish with out saying where your going!"

"But mum, we had to get Harry!" Ron wined in return.

"I Don't care, No offense Harry. But at least leave a note or something saying where your going!" She snapped.

Ron sighed and shook his head as he got out of the car, "right mum."

They all got out, Fred and George got Harry's things and brought them in. Mrs. Weezly finally calmed down after saying what she said and smiled, "Hello Harry deer, how are you?"

Harry smirked, "I'm fine thanks."

"Well just don't stand there Harry, come in, come in." Mrs. Weezly said to Harry.

They all went in the house and caught up on the past summer, but Harry did not tell them what had happened that one particular night.

End of chapter 2..Next Chapter 3 (Return to Diagon ally and hogwarts)


End file.
